


[Podfic] Cataclysms: A Sourcebook

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of somnolentblue's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Gabriel thinks it's one for the history books.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cataclysms: A Sourcebook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cataclysms: A Sourcebook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384060) by [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue). 



**Title:** Cataclysms: A Sourcebook

  
 **Pairing:** none

  
 **Rating:** General Audiences

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 22 minutes 32 seconds

  
 **download** [ as an mp3 (21MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cataclysms-sourcebook)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
